You've Got Mail
by Jiade-103
Summary: Long Live DL  - Secret identites always lead to the most disaterous endings don't you think? Well as for Dana and Logan, they're about to find out.
1. I know you

**Hello. Jiade-103 here. This goes out to Kristin, because she keeps asking me if I make long stories anymore. Well Kristin yes I do. But they take a lot of time. I started a few a while back when I had no internet access but I haven't had the time to edit them… or finish them. So they're not up. Eventually they will be. This is chapter one of one I've been editing and re-editing for many months. Hope you like it.**

-DL-

Logan sat down at his computer, this was day one. He sighed heavily.

"Why do I have to do this?" He asked himself. "Oh yea, Cause I got detention. Again." Today, is day one of his month long agony. He began typing.

The familiar envelope appeared on her screen saying she has mail. Dana Cruz, a former PCA student now belongs to ASA. Academic School of the Arts. She quickly clicked the 'Open' button on her laptop.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject: Doesn't Matter.**

**Hey... Whoever you are. My name's Clyde. i don't know who you are and I don't care. Unless you're a hot girl, in which case.. Hey hott stuff. Anyways. I got stuck doing this pen pal thing, so don't expect me to friendly. We're not friends, and I'm not sincere so... **

**Goodbye.**

Dana laughed at the message.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject: Re: Doesn't Matter.**

**Hi! My name's Dana! Nice to meet you. :) **

Dana looked at what she had written and erased it. No one will mind if she... mixes things up a bit.

Logan woke up late Saturday morning to the sound of his laptop telling him he had mail.

"I swear if it's that stupid pen pal of mine. I'll shoot someone." Just Logan's luck, it **was** his pen pal.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject: Re: Doesn't Matter.**

**Well, well, well. Look who thinks they're all high and mighty. I suggest you clean up your act before I do it for you. Just cause I'm not in front of you to beat you into a bloody pulp, doesn't mean I can't bitch you out. So fix your attitude Mr. Conceited.**

**- Definitely not friends, and completely insincere.**

**P.S. who cares if I'm a hot girl or not, get off your high horse dipwad.**

Logan smiled as he finished.

"Attitude. I like that. Least she has some self respect."

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject: Re:Re: Doesn't Matter.**

**Okay Miss, or Mister Sass. I'll get off my high horse, if you do. Let's start over shall we? My name's Clyde forget about my last name. Who in hells name, are you?**

**Clyde **

The annoying beeping brought Dana our of her day dream and away from her homework.

"Lets see what Mr. Conceited has to say today."

"Hey, whatcha doin?" Her friend asked.

"Oh, Hi Erin. And I'm doing that pen pal thing. Whatcha need?"

"Help with Algerbra."

"Um, come back tonight, I'll help you out." Erin nodded and walked out of the room.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject: Re:Re:Re: Doesn't Matter.**

**It's Miss. Name's Lakisha, Don't wear it out. If we're gonna ignore your last name, we're ignoring mine too. So Mr. High Horse, what shcool do you go to?**

**Lakisha**

Logan thought about it for a second, deciding whether or not to tell her.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

**I go to PCA, Pacific Coast Academy. **

**What school do you go to?**

**Clyde**

Dana alomst.. I repeat almost. Choked. _PCA,_ She thought _Great, watch me know them._

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

**I go to a school near ASA.**

**Lakisha**

Logan almost fell of his chair. ASA... Dana. That was the first thing that went through his mind. Dana. The only thing that ever went through his mind.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

**That's in france right?**

**Clyde**

Dana replied.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

**Yeah, how'd you know?**

**Lakisha**

She was secretly hoping that it would be someone who knew her, and could tell the gang that she misses them. And tell Logan.. that... _beep beep beep_

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

**I have a friend, well not really, but still. She got a scholarship there.**

**Clyde.**

Dana replied instantly. There were few people who got scholarships from PCA.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

**What's her name, I might know her. I know all the scholars.**

**Lakisha.**

Logan's heart skipped a beat with the thought of Lakisha knowing Dana, there was so much he wanted to tell her.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

**Dana, Dana Cruz. We used to call her Danger Cruz, cause she scared the living daylights out of everyone.**

***note that im laughing***

**Clyde**

Dana smiled, whoever this was they knew her. And they remembered her. Danger Cruz, oh how she missed it.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

**Yeah, I know her. **

**Lakisha**

Logan's smile widened.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

**Really? Well if you talk to her anytime soon, tell her Logan Reese misses her.**

**Clyde**

Dana froze on the spot _Logan? Logan hates me.. we hate each other.. He... misses me?_

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

**Logan Reese? Malcolm Reese's son?**

**Lakisha**

Logan rolled his eyes.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

**Yeah, he really misses her. **

**Clyde.**

_This is ubelievable, Logan misses me.. _She didn't know exactly why, but she smiled.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

**I'll give her the message. But ... I thought... From what I heard from D, That Logan and her hate each other... To the core.**

**Lakisha**

That hurt. Really, hurt.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

**Well, she might hate him. But truth be told. He always had a thing for her. Everyone knew it. **

**Clyde**

_Yea, everyone but me. _Dana thought bitterly.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

**No way! Really?**

**Lakisha**

Logan smiled sadly, remembering it.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

**Yeah, he's practically in love with her. Ever since she left. He hasn't really flirted with anyone. He hasn't had a girlfriend. He even has a picture of her and him on his bed side table. So that when he's doing his homework or going to sleep . He can look at her smile.**

**Clyde **

Dana smiled, and almost cried in frustration. _Why was it that I had to leave, and then now I find out that Logan Reese, is practically in love with me... was practically in love with me._

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

**Was or is?**

**Lakisha**

Logan looked at the e-mail in a funny way, what did it matter if he did or does?

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

**Does.**

**Clyde**

Dana felt her heart stop. He... loves.. me...

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

**How and when did it happen? Do you know?**

**Lakisha**

"I think, this chick is a romantic." Logan said a loud. Chase and Micheal, his crazy roommates looked at him oddly.

"Who?" They asked, in unison.

"The girl from Europe, my punishment for being in detention so much? Ring a bell?"

"Riiiiight" They said simultaneously. I rolled my eyes.

"Just forget it, you wanna be olsen twins."

**To: **

**Subject:**

**I don't know, it's getting late. I'll ask him for the 411 tomorrow. **

**Um, so.. Talk to you tomorrow?**

**Clyde.**

Dana looked at the time, right, time difference. It may be morning for her, but it was night for him.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject: **

**Sure. I have to get to class soon anyways. I was just doing some last minute homework. **

**Lakisha.**

Logan sighed. It was so late. He didn't know why he had stayed up so late talking to some random European chick. He sighed, actually did, it was because she knew Dana. He knew also, that it would consume his thoughts and haunt his dreams. He missed her so much, it was almost insufferable. For a time he was so annoyed by it, driven mad. He didn't leave his room for a week. Eventually Chase and Micheal coaxed him out, but it had taken a lot of effort and a mirror. He tried to forget about her once, tried to let go. But in the end, he decided the reason why he couldn't was because he didn't want to.

"Damn," He ran his hand through his hair.

-J103-

Alright Kristin, that's chapter one, and just to prove there is a chapter two I'm putting it up right now as well.

Thanks everyone who reviewed and an even bigger thanks and woo hoo to people who are at least thinking about writing DL fanfics .

And of course a huge thanks to the readers, we write for you , enjoy.

Long Live DL.


	2. That's why I love her

**You've Got Mail. Chapter Two****:**

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

Hey hot shot! It's lunch and I'm bored out of my mind. I'm anxious to hear about Logan's love story.

Yes I know you're probably sleeping.

Lakisha

**To: **

**Subject:**

I got the 411, just ask the questions and I'll answer.

Clyde.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

Why does he love her? When did it start? How did it start? Why did he act like he hated her? Why the secrecy?

Lakisha

**To: **

**Subject:**

Why does he love her? Because she's great.

When did it start? Sometime in his life. He's not sure when it started. It just did. One day he woke up and was in love with her. It just kind of happened. One minute it wasn't even in his thoughts, and then the next minute it was all he could think about. He as always attracted her her. It just went from peice of meat, to respect. To someone he wanted to share secrets, and time with. To hug, and hold, and look at and all that mushy stuff.

How did it start? No one knows. He says if it's how, its when. And when is unknown.

Why did he act like he hated her? For attention. If he was nice to her, she brushed it off. He wanted her attention, and he got it. I dare say he got more attention than anyone else put together.

Why the secrecy? Why do you think. Do you think she would have believed him if he went out and just told her that he loved her? Given their 'relationship.' Obviously, he didn't tell her. She'd laugh at him and not believe him, think it's a joke or something. Can you imagine how much that would hurt. "Hey I love you." .. "hahahahahah! Good one." .. Hmm, yeah, nice.

Believe me if he knew where she was at this exact moment, he'd be there in an instant. He loves her.

Any other questions?

Clyde.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

"Because she's great?" Are you serious? Mr. In love couldn't think of anything better then that. That's pathetic.

Tell him to call her, the dimwits waited how many years? two? and hasn't figured out that he just call and ask her her and be like "It's her brother." or cousin or something.

Yeah, I guess if I were in the situation, I would have laughed. But only to save myself from being the embarrassed on in the 'joke.'

Yeah, I have some more questions. But first, tell Logan... Dana goes to ASA.

Lakisha.

**To: **

**Subject:**

Alright, so he did mention something a little better than 'She's great" when I asked him why he loves her he said. "Because she's gorgeous, beautiful, breath taking, exquisite, ravishing and just too amazing for words. She gives me these shivers every time I hear her voice, pleasant shivers... right down my spine. I can't think when she speaks. Everything I was thinking just disappears. She's the most perfect girl I've ever met in my life. Her flaws may be made fun of by others but they're something of a wonder for me. I mean, everyone can see where she's perfect, but for me. Everything's perfect. Even her flaws are perfect. Look... I see her face and hear her laughter when I close my eyes. I dream about her smile. I can't not think about her. When I hear music I think of her voice, I've never heard her sing, but I'm sure she'd be brilliant at it. She's smart, intelligent, intriguing. I love her more than I love myself. I love her more then the sky, the earth, the moon, the sun... heat! I envy her in every aspect, she's so much more then I could ever hope to be. I admire her strength, her ability to stand up for what she believes in and strive and work for what she wants. I wish I had her passion, her compassion. Not many people, other than Chase and Micheal know this. But when she first left, I almost drove myself mad thinking about her. Loving her is maddening. I didn't eat for a week. I'd wake up early, walk down and watch the sunset on the beach. Then mid day, while every was in classes, I'd come back and shower, and then go back to the beach and stare at the clouds, all I could see was her name, every cloud. And when there were no clouds, I cried, because I couldn't see her until sunset. Cause at sunset all I could see was her. When the sun's glow illuminated the lake, her face was everywhere. And when the sun finally set and the stars shone, her name was always written in the sky. And I'd lay under the night sky and trace it in the sky. God I missed her. I was literally insane for a while. I still go down there sometimes, just to watch the sun set. I wish I could share half of the sights I've seen with her. But then again, I've never seen Paris. I perfected my french though, so if I ever see her again. I can speak the same language as her. Pathetic right?"

I'd say he's _mad_ly in love.

Clyde.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

That's so beautiful. I can't believe he loves her that much. I can't believe he let her go these two years thinking he forgot all about her. That's so cruel. Do you have his number? I will give it to her and make sure she calls him.

Lakisha.

-DL-

Dana waited days, for a reply, but got none. She couldn't mope in her room all day though, because she had things she had to do. Being on the honour role she had duties and she also had tutoring... right now... she sighed.

-J103-

Short chapter in preparation for dramatic next one.

Long Live DL


	3. I don't love you

You've got Mail. Chapter three

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Dana Cruz?" A boy asked a by passer. The student replied that they didn't. He sighed; it was more difficult to find her than he thought it would be. He kept asking, and asking and asking.

"Dana Cruz?" A girl asked, she seemed to be thinking. "Oh, you mean Lakisha Daniels. She has tutoring, you'll be able to find her in the library, and if she's not there, check her dorm room she sometimes takes her students up there instead of the library, it's dorm 88b, it's on the last floor. All the honor students get special rooms, because they're so few of them." Logan thanked the girl, but was confused. So he asked more people. And after a while, he came to the conclusion that very little people knew the name Dana Cruz, and asserted her with the name Lakisha Daniels. So he thought it best to seek out this mysterious person, if everyone was telling him to look for this Lakisha person when he mentioned Dana Cruz, then at the very least Lakisha could tell her where Dana was. He worked his way to the library and then up to her dorm. It was strange, the hall. Because it had only 3 or 4 doors opposed to 9 or 10. He assumed then, that the rooms were very large. He hesitated before knocking.

"Come in." A nasal voice came from the inside. It was a rather annoying sounding voice and he didn't understand how people could manage to be tutored by someone with such an annoying voice, none the less, he opened the door and stepped in. His assumptions were correct. The room was rather large. And... different. It had no color theme. There was an assortment of colors everywhere. Red, black, white and purple walls. Black and White leather couches. Orange, green, yellow and blue bean bag chairs and cushions. All the items were multi colored. There was a tie-died shirt hanging on the wall and a few meters to the left of it was a painting he recognized. It was a black and white abstract painting with different shapes and figures that struck chords in his memory. He'd painted it in art class one year when he'd been forced to take a summer course to make up for his lack of propriety. He'd wanted to throw it out as soon as he'd finished it, despite the praise and good grade he got on it. But instead, Dana had asked for it. It was one of those rare sincere times, she said it'd reminded her of a picture she had a home and would be grateful if he'd give it to her. And he of course complied. The canvas was now framed with a sleek black frame.

"That's Lakisha's favorite." The nasal voice came from his right. He looked over and saw a girl who instantly reminded him of Stacy, just without the lisp sitting at a glass table. "She sits there," She pointed to the white leather couch, "and stares at it... for hours." Logan looked at the painting. He supposed that Dana had given it to the girl, probably as a birthday gift or something. Now that she was near her family, she didn't need it to console her anymore. Figures.

"She said that the one who painted it was someone special to her, and so she'll keep it for eternity." The girl sighed dreamily. "I've heard so much about him, I wish I could meet him. He sounds wonderful." Logan looked at the girl, somewhat confused. "Oh you should hear the way she speaks about him. It's so romantic."

The girl sat up from her relaxed position. "We usually work in the library, but she confessed that she's been e-mailing this person and so we should work up here so if he e-mails her back, she can readily answer it. She said it's important." The girl stared off into space. "The way she talks about painter boy, is absolutely ... romantic...-"

"Oh shut up Peggy, there's nothing romantic about a boy who doesn't talk to you for two years and then you find out through someone else that he's madly in love with you and dreams about you and watches sunsets because he sees your face and hears your laughter and sees your smile when he closes his eyes and -" She sighed. "Okay so it's romantic." Peggy giggled. But Logan was frozen stiff. Those words, that voice. Logan looked towards the area where the voice came from, but saw no person.

"See, even she thinks it's romantic, and she hasn't had a romantic life since she moved here. She doesn't even see the purpose of looking at other guys." Peggy giggled again. "For a while everyone thought she was a lesbian. Until they heard about painter boy -" She was cut off by a strict voice.

"'painter boy' has a name Peggy." The voice came again, and the strength in it was all too familiar.

"Yes, but you never mention it. It's always, he, or him, or they, or thee, or..."

"I have never said.'thee' " A girl emerged from a room to the right, "Anyways his name is -" She was cut short when a beeping noise came from her laptop. She spun around so quickly, that it seemed almost inhuman. She opened the e-mail immediately.

"Is it the boy you've been e-mailing?" Peggy spoke. The girl nodded. "Oh! What'd he say Keisha?"

"He gave me Logan's number." Keisha replied. "I should call him."

"I thought you were getting his number for Dana." Peggy seemed so confused. And so did Logan. He'd sent that e-mail from his cell phone while he was in the elevator; he'd actually wanted confirmation about this Lakisha girl. It seemed that he didn't need that anymore, this girl was Lakisha.

"I am." She replied.

"But then why are you calling him?" Peggy asked, even more confused. Lakisha ignored her and picked up her cell phone, dialing the digits and pressing talk. It was a few seconds before Logan's phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and the ringing got louder. Lakisha turned around slowly, as if afraid. She came face to face with Logan, the phone slipped out of her hand and closed as it hit the ground, causing the ringing to subside. Logan placed his phone into his pocket.

"What is going on?" He asked, "I'm so confused."

"Me too." Peggy agreed, she was ignored.

"What are you doing here?" Lakisha asked the boy.

"I was searching for Dana." He replied. "I believe I did say, that if I knew where she was I'd be there in an instant. Well. Here I am."

"That was scarcely two days ago." She told him astonished, "If I had known you were coming..."

"I just want to see Dana." He said. "That's all I want, that's all I've wanted for two years."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Lakisha said suddenly. "You didn't tell me anything, Clyde is the one who told me you'd be here in a moment if you knew where Dana was! Unless..." She broke off mid sentence.

"I am Clyde." He replied.

"No you're not." She argued.

"How would you know?" He argued back. "You've never met me." Lakisha broke off, what was she supposed to say? Hello I'm Dana, yes I know you. I love you.

"You're not Clyde..." She spoke softly, as if searching for an answer... "Logan Malcolm... Clyde? Reese."

"Clyde was my grandfather's name." He confirmed. The girl dropped to her knees. "How would you know who I am, or my name?"

"I'm really good friends with Dana?" She tried. He didn't buy it.

"Why do you have my painting?" He questioned.

"She gave it to me?" She was thinking of anything she could possibly say to get him off her trail.

"Why?" He asked.

"She didn't want it anymore?" It was all questions.

"Why?"

"I don't know?" She couldn't think of anything to say to that. Truth is she did want it and that's why it's in _her _room.

"Guess that now that she's nearer to her family, she didn't need it anymore." Dana looked at him; he looked so dejected, so sad.

"It's not like that!" She said strongly, getting up. "She did want it. I asked for it. I wanted it."

"Dana's ... changed Logan." Keisha said. "She's not Danger Cruz anymore."

"Then who is she?"

"She's an honor student." Dana told him. "A tutor, a straight a student. She's..." _in love_.

"In love?"

"What?" She asked.

"You just said that she's in love."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, I heard you."

"You're imagining it." She replied.

"I would never imagine Dana being in love with anyone but me." He exclaimed.

"That's so cute." Peggy sighed. Logan and Dana both glared at her. "Alright, I'm going to... excuse myself."

"Good idea." Dana said threateningly. Peggy gulped and left.

"That was something Danger Cruz would do." Logan said. He stared at the girl suspiciously.

"In fact, you look a lot like Dana, and you're an honor student, you tutor... you know way to much about me, things only Dana would know, things I didn't even know Dana knew... you have the same voice, the same eyes, and I bet if you wet your straight hair it'd turn curly, just like hers." Dana gulped.

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself Logan." She said. "I'm not Dana." _not the Dana you knew_. Logan continued to approach his prey.

"No, I'm trying to figure out, why Dana would and could possibly know so much about me. I'm trying to figure out why she would tell anyone else when she didn't even tell her best friends. I'm trying to figure out why she would give you that painting, if she wanted it. That's not something she would do. When she wants something she gets it, because she works for it. She would never give away something that she wanted without a good reason. Not just because you wanted it." Logan cornered her; his arms shot past her head and hit the walls, paralyzing her, imprisoning her.

"Back off Reese." She said dangerously, "You don't know what you're saying." Logan ignored her.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked. "I love her. I love her more than I love anything else in the world. I'd die for her, I'd kill for her, I'd cry for her. I'd do anything for her. I can't live without her. But she insists on torturing me, and so do you. You keep avoiding my questions. If you're not her, then tell me where she is. So that I might get a glimpse of her. Why do you and her, want to cause me pain? You're killing me. I'm hurting. I've been hurting since she told us she was leaving. She's been torturing me from the inside. I left my life, my school, and my friends in the middle of the semester to find her. And I will find her. I'll search every nick and cranny in this school. I'll search all of Europe..."

"And if she's not in Europe?" She taunted.

"I'll search the world."

"And throw your life away? Looking for one girl?"

"I have no life without her. I'm not living; the person you see is simply existing." He explained.

"And if you can't find her?"

"I'll die trying." He didn't miss a beat, no hesitation.

"Tragic love story." Dana stared him in the eyes. "And if she doesn't love you?"

"I'll leave." He replied. "I don't want to cause her pain. I don't want her to feel like she has to love me. I'd leave. I'd be sad about it. But I'd leave and she'd never hear from me again. I'd leave her alone for eternity. No matter how much it hurts me. If she wants it... Consider it done." Dana looked at his down cast eyes, and noticed he was trembling, trying not to cry. She bit her lip until it bled, deciding what to say. If she said she loved him, she'd hurt him, he doesn't know her anymore. She's different, changed. If she said she didn't, she'd still hurt him. She can't let him suffer being with her, in France, away from all that he's known... for a girl he doesn't even know. But she didn't want to let him go.

"She doesn't love you." She said finally. Logan looked at her. "She doesn't want you."

"How..-" He started.

"Logan, I don't love you." She looked into his eyes trying to be strong. "I can't love you."

"No..." He whispered.

She nodded. "I didn't want to tell you." She tried to explain. "I changed my name to Lakisha when I moved here. I wanted a new life; I made a new life for myself Logan. For _me!_ I don't need, I don't want you to come in and take it all way. I worked so hard. I'm not who you think I am anymore. I'm completely different... I loved you once. That love is gone for me. It's not here anymore. I..." She sucked back her tears. ".. I won't have you come into my life again, and take away everything I've worked for. Even if you don't mean to, that's what you'll do! I'm not... her anymore... I'm me."

Logan tried to comprehend it, but failed to do so. He stared at her... and then spoke. "You're right... you're not who you used to be. You're different. Changed. Not who I knew you as. But I'll always love you. "

"Don't" She commanded.

"I will." He argued softly.

"I can't deal with this, I wont." Dana's heart broke with every look, every word that was said. If she was doing the right thing, why did it hurt so much? Was it too late to take it all back? Yes. It was.

"Leave." She demanded. Logan looked at her briefly, he heard the strength in her voice, but he couldn't see that strength in her eyes. Still, he did say that if she said she didn't love him, he'd leave. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"As you wish." He whispered softly in her ear. He allowed his eyes to drop and his hands to fall to his side. He didn't cast another glance back at her. He knew how much it would hurt him. Dana stole a glance at the crest-fallen boy as he disappeared through her door. When she heard the door click shut, she collapsed on the floor and cried holding the spot where he'd kissed her. So gently, so softly, it was a goodbye.

-J103-

Okay… so I'm that's it for tonight. I'll see what I can do for the rest of the chapters to this story.

Long Live DL!


	4. I'm Sorry

You've Got Mail. Chapter Four:

Senior year had started, there was a buzz coming from all over campus. One singular boy ignored it.

"Come on Logan, we're going to miss the assembly." Chase told his friend. It had been one year since Dana's rejection and his friend had just begun to heal.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Logan laughed, "Give me one second Bushy." Chase pretended to look appalled. It was true that his hair was bushy, but that was part of his over all appeal. He was one of the handsomest boys on campus. His personality was part of the reason, he was kind and funny and a great friend to everyone. It shone through his entire demeanor, especially when he smiled.

"My hair is not that bushy." He complained. Logan laughed a 'right', and then turned his attention to his bedside table. The picture of Dana, was turned down. It'd been like that since he got back from France. He lacked the courage to put it up and look at it. He sighed. Chase placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, now we're going to be really late, thanks to you." He pretended to be cross.

Logan chuckled, "Alright lets go."

"Alright!" Chase said holding the door for Logan to leave first.

"Thank you monsieur." Logan laughed,

"Your welcome Madame." Chase stole a look at the laid down picture and sighed.

"Chase!" Logan called from down the hall. "Stop staring at the beds and hurry up!"

"Yes your highness!" Chase called back closing the door.

They made their way to the assembly, sitting next to the usual group. Zoey, Nicole, Micheal, and Quinn were all sitting near the back of the auditorium. It was easier to talk without getting caught that way. Logan and Chase took a seat beside their friends.

"Hey guys." Chase greeted.

"Hey" They chorused.

"Hey Bushy kid, can you move? You're blocking my view." An obnoxious voice came from behind them. Chase sunk down in his chair embarrassed; everyone in the group consoled him except Logan, who looked behind him at the speaker.

"Why don't you move if you've got a problem with him?" He suggested angrily.

"Because I was sitting here first" The girl said.

"Then suck it up." Logan told her.

"You know you're kind of cute." She flirted.

"And you're kind of not." He turned around and ignored her, or at least he did until he heard her speak to someone beside her about how much of a dick he was. He spun around and faced the girls.

"If you have an issue you with me, you speak to me about it not your little friends." He said angrily.

"Turn around Reese, this isn't any of your concern." A voice came from behind the girls. He looked up. The girl smirked down at him, she was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, red snake skin knee high boots, and a red and black silk shirt. Her long ringlets bounced up and down and she slipped off her sun glasses. His breath got caught in his throat, and anger exploded in him. He glared into the beauty's brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked venomously.

"I don't owe you an explanation." She shot back.

He stood up. "No you just ruined my life, and think it's perfectly okay for you to come back and fuck it up even more!" He shouted. The gang turned around at the sudden yelling. Actually half the auditorium turned around. It wasn't everyday Logan Reese flipped out.

"I didn't ruin your life; you're the one who pursued _me._" She argued.

"Do you remember what you said to me?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I remember perfectly."

"Good then you'll understand exactly why I hate you." And with those harsh words said, Logan marched out of the auditorium and wasn't seen till dinner.

**-DL-**

"How could you do that to him?" Those were the first words Logan heard when he approached his friends. They didn't even notice him. They had confronted the girl from earlier.

"I didn't do anything." The girl said exasperatedly.

"You ruined his day, probably his week. Maybe his month." said Chase angrily.

"We haven't seen him smile since he came back from France, and the one day he smiles, and laughs with us, you come along." Micheal told her.

"You should have kept your mouth shut." Nicole added.

"I can't invent something to bring Logan back to his old self. I've tried." Quinn said quietly.

"It's just not fair to him. He's just beginning to get over you, and you appear out of no where." Zoey tried.

"Great so I come back and this is the welcome I get? An interrogation." The girl rolled her eyes. "This is bull, seems like you've chosen your friends. And I'm not one of them."

"That's not true-" Zoey was interrupted.

"They shouldn't have to choose." Logan said. "They don't need to confront you on my behalf. I can do that on my own. And I don't have any objections to them hanging out with you. They missed you, they know it, I know it, you know it. So have a reunion. I'm leaving anyways."

"Leaving?" Every asked in unison, including Dana.

"You didn't think I'd stick around after you showed up did you?" He asked pointedly.

"Well. I..." Dana trailed off. She didn't know what to say, the answer was yes.

"What did I tell you when I saw you last?" He asked her.

"Well you said a lot of things." She said.

"What did I say when you asked me what I would do if _Dana_ didn't love me." He specified. She looked into his eyes.

"You said. You'd leave" She said.

"And?" Logan pressed.

Dana took in a deep breath. "And that you don't want to cause her... me... pain. And that you don't want me to feel like I have to love you. ' I'd leave' that's what you said. You said you'd be sad about it. But you'd leave and I'd never hear from you again. you'd leave me alone for eternity. No matter how much it hurts you. That if I want it... To consider it done "

"Exactly." Logan announced. "You wanted me to leave, I said as you wish and I left. You came here, and you haven't taken back your command. So consider it done. My dad will be here at the end of the week to reassign me to a new school."

"You guys have fun. I'm going to start packing." Logan waved to his friends, ignoring Dana, and walked away. His friends were stunned, he seemed like he didn't even care that he was leaving them behind.

"Thanks D." Chase said, "You've just caused my best friend to pick up and leave. Thank you Soooo Much." Chase turned on his heel and walked after Logan. Dana watched him leave.

"It's just hard for us D." Micheal sighed. "Logan's been there for us when we felt we had no one else. And he's been our best friend since the start of PCA, years ago. We don't completely blame you... It's just... hard." Micheal patted her shoulder and ran after Chase and Logan, who were out of sight. Nicole didn't say anything, she just walked away.

"We just got Logan back, sure he's been here, but he hasn't been him. And now he's gone again. That's all. Me and him have never been good friends, but when I needed funding for my experiment, which one first prize and is beginning to be studied and used in labs all over the world, he helped me out. And when me and mark broke up, he was right there to help me through it. You never really liked me, and if I had to choose, I'd choose him over you. I'm sorry." Quinn looked at her gravely and then walked towards her dorm.

Zoey looked at her and smiled a sad smile. But said nothing. She stepped closer and hugged the teen.

"I missed you." She said. "I'm sorry that your appearance is having a bad ripple effect. They all have valid points." She took Dana's hands into hers.

"Don't worry D. We never got the whole story, he only told us that he went to France and that he saw you and you told him you didn't want him and so he left. I think it hurts him to think about it, he looked so hurt when he was telling us. And even when he saw your face... He.. Dana I just don't know." Zoey looked at her sadly. "He's my friend, and you're my friend. I don't know what to do."

Dana continued to be silent.

"I love Logan, he's been a really good friend to me. We can't stop him from leaving, he's made up his mind. I'm afraid Dana. And I'm grateful. I'm grateful that he's decided to leave instead of doing something more rash. I think..." Zoe paused. "I think it would be best if you stayed away from him. He's handling this really well, and I'm afraid that if you get to close to him, he'll blow a fuse. He might... hurt himself."

Dana just looked at her... hurt himself?

"You can't cause anything but harm getting close to him." Zoey told her sadly, and she hugged Dana one last time before leaving. Dana stood there alone. She thought over what her 'friends' had just said. And tears fell down her face,

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the air. The apology was meant for her friends, and more especially for Logan.

-J103-

hello hello, i'm extremely happy today so i'm updating this story. :) ..

You know why I'm so happy?

1) I've got FANTASTIC music.

2) Long Live DL ; people keep saying this to me and it's making me so happy because well... I started it. It's catching! hehe. It makes me happy.

But anyways... again..

LONG LIVE DL

and I'll be updating 'Standing' again soon hopefully, you know cliffhangers... they have to be dealt with as soon as possible :P .

Anyways, thank you soooo much for your support everyone. You're reviews, your pm's, your loyalty, and the fact that i keep recieving e-mail saying 'Story added to Story Alerts' and 'Story added to Favourites' .. So thank you everyone for adding my stories, and me, and read my stories and just everything.

I'm starting College in September so I'm trying to do my best to get things going before I don't have time to.

- Jiade-103


End file.
